


Stiles Stilinski – A Teen Mage’s Road to Self-Discovery

by AriesPrincessSlyffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animagus, F/M, M/M, Mage!Stiles, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sex, Some Relationship Are That Of Friendship - You'll Just Have To Wait & See Which is Whic!, Vampires, War-Aftermath, Werewolf Cubs, Witches, Wizards, alpha pack, werewolf babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesPrincessSlyffindor/pseuds/AriesPrincessSlyffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally has had enough of everyone always using him and never being there, he breaks down and his father sends him abroad to stay with his mom's cousin's family and their daughter Hermione, all the in England. Sterek (Slow-Build). Stiles will learn new things about himself; including his magic and how important he is to the pack's survival, especially their grumpy Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Teen Wolf nor Harry Potter To Me; they belong to the wonderful Queen JK Rowling and his greatness, Jeff Davis & MTV. I will not be making any profit from this financially. I will, however, profit from it by gaining new friends through these two wonderful fandoms; I will also giggle, laugh and cry along with my readers. Alright, enough of that, please read and review.

Prologue

They were always too busy for him. Every single one of them; Scott was always busy with his head up Allison’s ass, and recently Isaac. Lydia was too blind to see him for the longest time and when she opened her eyes, it was only as a friend. Erica, Boyd and Isaac only came to him, when Derek ordered them to, to get him to help them with something, a research or just be bait. Even his dad was busy. He was always at the station and when at home, he was always working. He missed his mom. The distance that was forming between the Stilinski father and son was not entirely the Sheriff’s fault though; Stiles admitted that, it was partly his own fault, what with all the lies and the secrets. But everyone else, what was their excuse? They only came to him when they needed his help and were never around when he needed theirs.  
So after the incident with Gerard, Stiles had finally had enough. Scott hadn’t told him about his plan with Gerard; he didn’t come looking for him when he went missing. He was busy with Derek and his pack. He was ditched again by his so called best friend. He hadn’t forgiven Scott yet about the pool incident yet and after Gerard, he had enough. He was so sick and tired, and so broken and hurt. Lydia had chosen Jackson again. 

 

His dad has called him a hero; he didn’t feel like a hero. He felt weak and stupid and used, and he hated feeling like that, so that night, when the Sheriff found him in his room, sobbing about wanting out; his father made him tell him about everything. He couldn’t help his son if he didn’t know what he wanted “out” off. So, Stiles told him, about Scott, the bite, Peter, the Argents, Jackson being the Kanima and everything that had happened in the past year. He told his father, how he was always there for Scott but it felt like Scott was never there. His father had listened to him, and when Stiles was done, the Sheriff didn’t judge him or call him crazy, instead he looked at his son and told him that he was hoping he would never have to tell him this but it couldn’t be avoided. He told his son to pack up a few bags and get ready to leave. He was going to staying with a family member on his mother’s side. He’d be staying with his mother’s cousin’s family; with Jean and Chris Granger and their daughter, Hermione Granger. 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so review please and let me know what you think so far. I know it is just a prologue and a filler-chapter, but I’d love to know what you think. 
> 
> Yes, this is going be a Sterek FF, but it will be a slow built one, as there is a lot that needs to be fixed about Stiles relationships with everyone in the pack. For instance, they all need to get their shit together and appreciate Stiles. Don’t worry; they’re going to learn a lesson. 
> 
> In the next few chapters, I’m hoping to focus on the pack’s reaction to Stiles’ leaving. I’m also going to be focusing on Stiles’ stay with the Grangers and off course Hermione and the magical folks. 
> 
> I always so many ideas but my ADHD mind is always going in different directions, this story seemed good enough, so I decided to write it down and give it try. 
> 
> Stiles is going a magical person. His magic is going to be from the old religion, like Merlin. He will be able to do wandless magic; he is also going be the “red” for our grumpy sourwolf and his pack. 
> 
> Update: I'm undecided between Hermione/Severus or Hermione/Viktor as they're two of my favorite pairings, we'll see what I choose, as time goes by. If I do stick to Hermione/Viktor, then there will a friendship relationship with Hermione/Severus and vice versa, therefore I'm not deleting the pairings in the tags' section! 
> 
> xoxo  
> AriesPrincessSlyffindor
> 
> P.S: Please Review & Give Feedback!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Argents (Chris Argent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Chapter on the Argents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Teen Wolf nor Harry Potter To Me; they belong to the wonderful Queen JK Rowling and his greatness, Jeff Davis & MTV. I will not be making any profit from this financially. I will, however, profit from it by gaining new friends through these two wonderful fandom; I will also giggle, laugh and cry along with my readers. Alright, enough of that, please read and review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris Argent admitted he was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a proud man. He knew when to admit defeat, when to back down and when to fight, but somehow, at some point, he’d just given up. 

All his life, his father had told him, how much of failure he was; that he’d never be like Kate. When he was younger, he didn’t understand what that meant, or maybe he just pretended not to, but he couldn’t ignore it anymore. That boy, that sarcastic, self-sacrificing, stubbornly loyal, young boy was right; Stiles Stilinski had become Chris Argent’s wake-up call. 

It was Stiles who made him realize what he had become; it was also the boy who made him let the two Beta’s go. 

~*~

“You walk around; nose up in the air, blabbering about your code, honor and a cause, but what the fuck is your cause? And what code? What honor? Do you even know what honor is? You go around preaching about abomination and monsters, when really you’re the fucking abomination! You want to find a monster, well, how about looking in the mirror. You know, they say a person’s actions speak louder than their words, but so does their inaction. You should’ve known what your sister was up to. Those people, they were innocent, they hadn’t hurt anyone; they were innocent, just like Erica and Boyd are innocent. Their only crime was that they were different, different from you and you couldn’t take that, could you? You’re the real monsters here, you and your wife and your father and even Allison. She’s become a mini version of Kate. She’s on her way of becoming a brilliant murderer, just like her aunt was. You & Gerard must be so proud. I only wish Scott is smart enough to figure that out before it’s too late," the young Stilinski was lectured him. 

~*~

The boy had gone on and on about how it was their fault that Peter Hale was the way he was, it was their fault that Laura and every single member of the Hale Pack was dead, and if Chris was honest with himself, he’d admit that the boy was right. It was his and his families’ fault that Derek Hale has lost every single member of his family. 

He wasn’t going to be the cause of anymore deaths, he wasn’t going to let his father take his daughter away from him, he was going to stick to their code and that’s why he’d let Reyes and Boyd go. 

But that was two weeks ago. He and Allison had left the town the morning after the incidents at the old station. He had decided they needed some time away from everything, what with Gerard missing. The man had disappeared into the night, and he realized leaving Derek and a bunch of teenagers to take care of that mess must not have been smart or responsible, but what was one more thing added to the list of his failures; besides he needed his daughter and his daughter needed him, so they’d left for some time off and away from all the supernatural.

Two weeks of peace and quiet had done both of them good. He and Allison had sat down and talked about everything. He told her about why Derek had bitten his mother; because Victoria wanted to kill Scott. Derek bit her accidentally when saving Scott. He told her that although he was angry with Derek, he and his family had caused the young man more pain than it was right. Allison was still angry, it was her mother after all, but she and her mom, hadn’t really ever been close. Allison was a daddy’s girl, but she still loved her mom, but she had realized that had Derek not saved Scott, she would’ve hated her mother forever and it would’ve torn their entire family apart. Besides, Victoria had the option of accepting the bite. She chose to end her own life; she chose to leave her daughter and her husband behind, because of her ignorant beliefs. Allison was no longer only angry with Derek but also with her mother, probably even more angry than she was with the young Alpha. 

He also told her about what the Stilinski boy has said to him. Allison had felt really bad after hearing those words. There was a time where Allison admired her aunt Kate, but that was before she had found out about her dirty secrets. She didn’t like that Stiles, someone she considered a friend, thought of her as mini-version of Kate. She felt disgusted with herself, more than she had felt that night at the old station, when she had realized what Gerard’s true intentions were. 

She wanted to believe Scott about fate; she wanted to be with him again. She loved him more than anyone in the world. On their final night at the vacation house they were staying, she had confronted her father and told him how she felt and that for Scott, she’d even take the bite. That she was going to go back to Beacon Hills and fight for not only his trust but his love. She was also going to fight for Stiles’ friendship and trust and she was willing to forgive Derek, if he was willing to forgive her; she was going to ask the young Alpha to give her a second chance, and she going to take things as slowly as she needed to, because she wanted her friends back, and she never wanted to be compared to Kate again.

Chris has assured her that he wouldn’t make her choose between him and Scott, and that he had spent the last two weeks thinking and he wanted her opinion on calling a truce. That’s right, Chris Argent wanted to approach the only survivors of the Hale pack for a treaty and he was willing to compromise on the terms of that treaty.

So there they were, the two Argents, on their way back to the town of Beacon Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Review Please & Let Me Know What You Thought of This Chapter. I Think I’m On A Roll; I’m Going To Be Working On Chapter 3 and 4 Soon. Also Just For Your Information: The Pack & the Argents Still Have No Clue Stiles Is Gone Yet.
> 
> Also Did You Guys See The Pictures From The First Table Reading For Season 3 & Also The Pictures of the Newest Cast Members Who’ll Be Playing Ethan & Aiden, Kali, Cora & Deucalion! So Exciting, No? & Dylan’s Sex Hair!


	3. Chapter 3:  New Life, New Friends, New Me (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Focused on Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Teen Wolf nor Harry Potter To Me; they belong to the wonderful Queen JK Rowling and his greatness, Jeff Davis & MTV. I will not be making any profit from this financially. I will, however, profit from it by gaining new friends through these two wonderful fandom; I will also giggle, laugh and cry along with my readers. Alright, enough of that, please read and review. 
> 
> A/N: This is un-beta’d – All Mistakes are mine and mine alone!

 

The alarm clock went off. Stiles reach out for it and peeked at it groggily, 7:30, it read. He turned it off and put it back on the side table. She would be up here in exactly 30 minutes to wake him up. He got up and out of the bed and headed towards the guest room’s bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. It had taken Stiles exactly two to get used to the time change, but to be fair, it wasn’t exactly his fault. He didn’t have just the time change to worry about. He was on the other side of the world, in a different country, with people who were his family but he had never met until well…, until he had a freaking mental break down, causing his dad to ship all the way to London. So excuse him but 16 years and he had never met these people, but they had quickly warmed their way into his heart and his life and now, two weeks later, he couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t know Chris, Jean and Hermione Granger. 

 

But it wasn’t just them, there also the Weasley clan, yes a clan, they’re so many of them, it’s sad; not like that, not that he hated that there was so many of them, it was sad because he’d come to realize that he had always wanted siblings, but because he had Scott, he hadn’t known, until Scott had abandoned him for a girl he had met. He had known Scott for 14 years; ever since they met at the park when they were 2 years old, he and Scott were inseparable, but Scott had thrown away 14 years of friendship for a girl he’d just met. He had still chosen the said girl over him when the girl had turned against them and went on killing spree with her maniac family. It had hurt at first, and it continued to hurt every time Scott chose Allison over him, and then it killed him inside, when he chose Lahey over him.

 

It had hurt him so bad, more than any of the crap he’d been through lately. It hurt more than Erica hitting him with the engine of his own car, more than Derek’s taunting and shoving, more than Lydia’s rejections after rejection. Actually that last one had stopped hurting a long time ago. There was a time when he had a crush on Lydia Martin, the beautiful, smart, and a little bit of a bitch sometimes, most of the times, strawberry blonde. But he had been only 6 at the time and he had eventually moved on, in about 2 years after that; but since he didn’t tell anyone, everyone had just assumed he was still in love with her. It worked out with him fine. People could think what they want as a part of him will always love Lydia, but just a friend. But at 14 years of age, he’d come to realize that he was the equal-opportunity kind of guy; he was/is bi. And that’s why he was confused about hurting when Lydia chosen Jackson over him again. A part of him was hoping she would, because he hadn’t felt like that for her ever since he had gotten over her, so it confused him when he realized it had hurt him.  
It was only after he had gone home and had a break down that he’d realized why he was hurt. He wasn’t heart-broken, not in that sense. He was just sad that despite being a jackass, Lydia had still chosen him; that Scott and Isaac had tried to save him and not kill him. It hurt him because despite all the killings and the evil he had done, there were people willing to do things for him, his own best friend had chosen saving Jackson over finding him; but then again, Allison was involved , so off course. 

 

But that all stopped when got here. Well it took him a few days: 3 to be exact. He’d woken up on his third day here and told himself, he was going to forget Beacon Hills for the time being and enjoy his time here with the Grangers. His father had sent him here, because he had asked for an “out” and he got one, so he wasn’t going to spend his time going through those awful memories. He’ll deal with Beacons Hills when he goes back. 

 

He turned off the water and stepped outside of the shower stall, picked up a towel and started drying himself. He’d checked his email last night and he’d received it a bunch of emails, all from Lydia. By the looks of it, she hadn’t realized he was gone and apparently no one else had either. He had laughed sadly. He had been gone two weeks and none of them knew, or maybe they just didn’t care. It was fine, he has told himself; he‘d come him to forget, so he’ll do just that. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to the drawers. He picked up a neatly folder black boxer brief and put them on. He opened his closet door and picked up his new dark blue pants and a navy-grey Henley T-shirt, ¾ sleeves. He threw on some socks and completed his outfit with a pair of high top navy sneaker. 

 

He looked at the clock. It was 7:55 am. He decided to just sit on his bed and wait for her to come. Today he was going to meet not only the famous Luna Lovegood but also the famous Neville Longbottom. He’d heard about them both in the past two weeks, but Hermione had decided that he’d meet everyone slowly, didn’t want him to be overwhelmed. So in the first week, it was just him, the Grangers and Harry Potter, who was staying with them in one of the other 3 guest rooms, because his house was going through some renovations. He’d met the Weasley clan soon after getting used to his new surroundings, and was promised all sorts of shenanigans from the Weasley twins. 

 

Suddenly his phone start’s buzzing. He had decided to get a new phone after the pool incident, but never got the chance what with all stuff that was happening around him. His dad gotten him a white iPhone4S and was planning to give it to him for his upcoming birthday, but after their talk that painful night that he’d sent him packing, he’d gone to his room and grabbed the package and gave it to him. He told Stiles, that one of his men was able to recover the stuff on his old phone’s memory, so he didn’t have to worry about the information. Stiles has just began to explaining to him that it didn’t matter because the memory card wouldn’t fit the iPhone, and his dad amazed him once again and told that since he had the same phone as Stile’s old one, they could put that memory card in his phone and Stiles could manually put in the info that he wanted to keep into his new phone. Stiles had looked at his dad with a confused look, and his dad told him that since he is going away, he doesn’t need to take the drama with him, so if he didn’t want to take Scott’s or the rest of their numbers with him , then he should, because the iPhone came with a new number, so they couldn’t reach him, unless he called them first. He really liked his dad’s style. 

 

And so he hadn’t added anyone but Lydia’s number to his phone and not for the reasons you’re thinking. He and Lydia had started becoming friends of some sorts and he also felt that he owed her an explanation, for using her as a shield for some of his own insecurities. He wanted to at some point on this vacation to call her and talk to her and let her know that he hadn’t been in love with her since he’d turned eight, and that he only wanted friendship, he had only wanted friendship since he’d turned eight. He wanted to tell her that he saw through her mask. He saw the not only the beautiful Lydia but also the insecure Lydia, he saw the intelligent, the kind and loyal Lydia, the broken and damaged Lydia and most importantly the child in her. Not like pregnant, but as in the child Lydia within her, the innocent and on guard little girl who was afraid to let the world in, in the fear of getting hurt. He wanted to tell her that with him, she didn’t have to hide her true self; that they could be friends, best friends. They were both smart and mischievous and could cause all sorts of riots if they wanted to. 

 

He looked down the phone’s screen and saw that he’d received an email from Lydia. He decided that it’s now or never, he opened the mail app and clicked on the email with Lydia’s name on it and read it.

 

STILES STILINSKI, YOU IDIOT! YOU CHANGED YOUR PHONE NUMBER? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? o__O! I haven’t seen you in a while. I sent you like so many texts. You know Stiles, I DON’T LIKE BEING IGNORED, but I’m going to forgive you if reply, just this once. LYDIA MARTIN DOESN’T GIVE SECOND CHANCES. So just call me. I need to talk to you. I need your help with Jackson. CALL ME OR REPLY OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!  
Beacon’s Hill ONLY Genius  
Lydia

 

It made him laugh bitterly. She needed his help with Jackson. He didn’t like Jackson at all, he didn’t hate him but he didn’t like him either. Jackson had made it his life goal to make Stiles’ life miserable ever since they had met in grade 5. He always walked around, head held high, nose in the air, like he owned it, wherever the “it” was. He wore all brand names and always made fun of Stiles. It was only in senior year of junior high that he’d found that Jackson was adopted, and realized maybe that his nasty ways were his way of dealing with his abandonment issues or maybe even his insecurities, but even that didn’t give that bastard the right to be an ass that he was. He had never hated Jackson, and then he suddenly did. It was that same year. They were in boys change room. One of the guys in their class was making fun of Jackson always running to his daddy when they weren’t even his real parent. Stiles had seen him tense up and jumped in and told the guy off, but he didn’t get the reaction he has expected. He had expected a glare or something like “I don’t you help, Stilinski” but he hadn’t except those awful words:

 

_“Look here Stilinski, just because your mom didn’t want you, doesn’t mean you can go around meddling in my business. I’m Jackson Whitemore but you, you are nothing but an annoying hyperactive little shit, who, even his own mom couldn’t stand. You probably killed her with all your bullshit. So how about you piss off and mind your own business”_

 

Those words had hurt him so much, mainly because he believed them too. He had always blamed himself for his mother’s death. It was in that moment that he decided he was going to spend the rest of his life hating Jackson, for using his weakness, his most painful weakness against him, when he had only wanted to help. Jackson Whitemore was a piece of shit and he did not only not deserve sympathy, but he also didn’t deserve empathy either; he was a piece of trash. But that didn’t last long. He only held onto that anger for a week and then somehow he had forgiven him. he didn’t even know when it happened. He was still angry with him, but he had forgiven him. That was a year and half ago. 

He was about to click reply, when his bedroom door opened and a brunette head popped in.

“Oh Hey! You’re awake and all dressed up! Good morning! I take it, you’ve finally mastered the time change?”

“Yeah, Morning Hermione. Yeah, I figured, I would eventually have to, right, so why not start now.”

“So, Mom and Dad left about an hour ago. They’re probably going to be late tonight. So I was thinking, we could go to Diagon Alley and eat breakfast there, unless you want to eat here and then go…” Hermione looked at Stiles, and then noticed the phone in his hands “ oh was I interrupting something”

“huh? Yeah, I mean no, you weren’t interrupting. I just received an email from someone from back home. I was about to reply but to be honest, I don’t even know what or how I was going to reply. I don’t know if I’m even ready to talk to her…”

“her? Is she, I mean, are you guys friends or more than friends?”

“oh no, I mean I don’t know… I used to have a crush on her when I six and then I got over her when I was eight. I’ve liked her as a friend, since then, but we’ve never actually been friends either. So it’s all really confusing and she only talks to me when she needs help with her boyfriend, whom I’m not really a fan. So no, weren’t not more than friend, I’m not even sure if we’re even friends.” Stiles explained

“Okay, so what’s the problem? What does she need help with? Doesn’t she know you’re not in Beacon Hills anymore? Oh my god, Merlin’s Balls. She doesn’t know, does she, Stiles? Do any of your friends know? Stiles, you’ve been gone for two weeks. Are you telling me that after two weeks, they still don’t know you’re missing. I don’t know about you, mister, but they don’t seem like very good friends. If Harry went missing for an hour, Ron and I would be out there looking for him.”

“ That probably has to do with the fact that there were murderers after me, Mione”, they looked up and saw Harry leaning against the door frame, and Ron standing behind him.

“Hey Harry, Ron!” “Hi, Harry, Hi Ron”

“Good morning, Mione, Stiles”, Harry gave them both a smile and then continued “ but Hermione is right. They don’t seem like very good friends, if they haven’t noticed you missing for two weeks. Look, if you’re not ready to talk to her now, then you don’t have to. How about we do as Hermione suggested and you can reply to her when you’re ready. We go and have some breakfast in Diagon Alley, go visit Luna and Neville and from there, we can see how things go.”

“Ok... I guess so. Thank you, both of you.”

“Ok, enough of emotional stuff. Let’s go, I’m starving”

“You’re always starving Ronald and you what I take back what I said to you last time, you still have the emotional range of a teaspoon. I honestly don’t understand how Lavender can stand you, sometimes”

“Maybe it’s my good looks… how is Vicky doing and the dungeon’s bat?” 

 

Stiles had come to know about them indirectly, just like how he had heard about Luna and Neville indirectly. So “Vicky” is what Ronald calls Hermione’s boyfriend, Viktor Krum. He is a famous Bulgarian Quidditch Star. Apparently they had met back when Hermione was still in Hogwarts. She was 14 then and he was 18. He was one the champions. Yeah, they had told him about all their years at Hogwarts. He envied them. He wished he had been able to go there and experience everything they had experienced. Anyways, Hermione and Viktor had kept their relationship as secretive as they could, because Hermione wasn’t ready for all the attention that came with dating a Celebrity and then there was also the war. After the war, had ended, Viktor had announced it to the public the first chance he got, that he had a girlfriend and her name was Hermione Granger that they had been together for four years. That was three years ago and they were still going strong. from what he had heard, Stiles would not be surprised if Krum proposed to Hermione sometime in the next year. 

 

And as for the Dungeon’s bat, that was Severus Snape. He used to be their potion master. After the war had ended, Harry and Dumbledore ,who had turned out to be not so dead after all had cleared his named and he was back at Hogwarts and back to teaching. He is known to people as a hero and since in order to clear his name, they had to reveal the truth about him, none of his student would take him seriously anymore. They would actually from time to time tease him, and although he would never apparently admit, he seemed to enjoy the change of attitude towards him. that is according to Hermione, who is doing an apprenticeship under him for both Potion and Defense Against Dark Arts. Hermione was also doing an apprenticeship for Ancient Runes, Herbology and Charms. She was currently studying at the Phoenix Institute for Witches & Wizards, majoring in Potions and double minoring in Transfiguration and Defense against Dark Arts. And in her spare she worked as a volunteer with the Children of Light Foundation, which she and Luna has co-founded together, after the war. 

 

The Children of Light Foundation, was an organization that helped kids like Stiles; kids with the gift of Light. Elementals, Seers, Mages, Shifters, Faes, Werewolves, Vampires, Hybrids and magical kids who were abandoned or rejected by their families, and from time to time, they had one of those rare cases, children of the old religion, like Stiles. Stiles was a Mage but a special one. He was a Red, a Spark and a Ultimatium. When Hermione had first told him, he was in shock and when the shock wore off, something else had sunk in, he was like his mother – she was also a Child of Light, and suddenly he had felt so much closer to her. Hermione and Luna weren’t the only ones in this organization. There were others as well. He knew Severus Snape was one the few volunteers. Hermione had promised him that he would soon meet the people who were going to help him train and he just couldn’t wait for it.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts, only to realize that Hermione and Ron were still arguing, although they had gone downstairs. It was only just him and Harry. They smiled at each other followed the other two downstairs. Hermione and Ron apparated first.

“Are you ready?” Stiles heard Harry ask him. Stiles reached out and grabbed onto Harry’s arm and nodded and with that, they apparated away to Diagon alley as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So here is chapter #3. The pack will find out about Stiles in the next chapter. So What do you think, so far? Any questions? Btw, Hermione/Harry/Ron are 21 in this story. This story is set 3 years after the war. The potter fandom’s story is in present day. Viktor is 25 years old. Yes, I’ve decided to stick to Hermione/Viktor pairing, but Hermione & Severus will have a very close/trusting friendship. Please Review and leave a comment below and let me know what you think. I’m going to start working on chapter four as soon as possible. 
> 
> BTW:  
> Can we a moment of silence for those who died today (Dec 14 2012) in the Connecticut school shooting! My thoughts are with those families. I hope that there will be a day that violence and guns are nothing but myths in our world. I wish all the patience and best for the families of those victims. And for the victims, may they rest in peace. Like Stiles said, “Death doesn’t happen to you, it happens to everyone around you”. Those who died today, they’re all in a better place. It wasn’t their time to go, but now they’re gone and I’d like to believe they’re all in a better place, but their families will always carry that pain and loss, so I hope and pray for them; for patience and strength and faith. May it be your last loss.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bomb is Dropped – Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jackson talk and then realize Stiles is gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Teen Wolf nor Harry Potter To Me; they belong to the wonderful Queen JK Rowling and his greatness, Jeff Davis & MTV. I will not be making any profit from this financially. I will, however, profit from it by gaining new friends through these two wonderful fandom; I will also giggle, laugh and cry along with my readers. Alright, enough of that, please read and review. 
> 
> A/N: This is un-beta’d – All Mistakes are mine and mine alone!

Lydia Martin was pissed. She’d been texting Stiles nonstop for the past two weeks. She had tried calling him after the first two texts, because she’d received an automatic reply saying “the message was not delivered”. But when she called him, there was another message, this time a woman, saying the number was no longer in use and to try again. She’d been furious. She needed to talk to him urgently. 

 

She and Jackson had ditched the town after Gerard had gone missing and Derek had turned Jackson to a werewolf. There was just too much drama and Jackson needed to get away and Lydia needed to get away too. They’d left and gone to stay at Jackson’s adoptive parents’ beach house.  
Eventually she had decided to email Stiles but he wasn’t replying. She and Jackson were returning to Beacon Hills tonight and she just wanted to talk to Stiles before leaving the beach-house. She looked up when she heard Jackson coming in, dressed in only a pair of swimming trunks, all wet.  
“Still not answering?” he asked her, softly.

 

“no… I’ve tried everything, texts, calling him and even emailing him. it’s like he is … I don’t know Jackson… I really don’t know anymore… maybe we shouldn’t go back yet.”

 

“Lydia, I know what you’re thinking and I don’t blame you. I mean how am I supposed to explain this to everyone in town? That I died, but not really? But I’m just tired of running all the time. I’m tired of always hating myself, off feeling all this anger and hate and I just want to live life. You know, when you told you still loved me I was so happy. I didn’t mind dying then, because I knew that even after all I had done, you still loved, you knew who I was and that I didn’t really mean to do all that I had done. You knew that I was hurting more than anyone else. But I don’t feel like that anymore. The wolf in me has allowed me to finally accept and love myself, flaws and all. It’s only been two weeks and I feel so much happier than I was ever in my life …. I just can’t give up… I’m not going to join Derek’s pack, mostly because he doesn’t even want me and I’m really friends with McCall, so he’s out too. I know Stilinski, Stiles, he told you that omega don’t survive. I get that. I’ll find myself an Alpha. Because I may be arrogant and a jackass but I’m not stupid, even I know that I’m not ever going to be able to be Alpha.”  
“So what? Derek is the only Alpha in Beacon Hills. And as for McCall, he is not an actual Alpha, but he is not a beta either, actually to be honest, I don’t know what he is… so what will you do, if not Derek, who is going to be your Alpha?”  
“Stilinski”

 

“What? What are you talking about, Jackson? Stiles? He isn’t even a wolf! How is …”

 

“So what if he’s not a wolf? He helped McCall didn’t he? I remember watching them train, and when I look back now, I realize it wasn’t practicing Lacrosse that they were doing, it was Stiles training McCall to gain control over his wolf. Come on, if McCall was able to do it, then so can I”

 

“ok… let’s say you’re right, but how are going to get Stiles to become your Alpha, if he’s not even willing to reply back to me. I mean, let’s be serious, you’ve been nothing but an ass to him…”

 

“So have you Lydia, you’ve ignored him for the past 10 years, and you’ve been nothing but a little bitch towards him, so you have no room to talk to me about that..”

 

“Yeah well, ok fine, but the difference is that he actually likes me, you, not so much… he’ll never agree to help you.”

 

“Oh he will, I’ll make him a deal, I’ll ask him to be my Alpha temporarily, train me until I have enough control and I’ll make sure he not only makes it on the team, but also remain on it, and not as member on the benches but on the actual field. The coach likes me and I’ll be like a legend, boy who died and came back and it’s be big for the team, knowing Finstock, and he’ll favor me more than usual and I’ll talk him into it. Stilinski could be team for real. See? Problem solved”

 

“Fine, but I don’t think he’ll need your help. He helped the team win the match that night, all on his own…”

 

“ yeah but that’s because all of us ‘freaks’ were too busy trying to kill one another, so he didn’t have to worry about protecting himself and just needed to worry about scoring. Plus he had a motivation; Gerard had said he could kill everyone on the field if Scott failed him, right? So probably knowing how stupidly stubborn McCall could be, he probably figured if he was going to die that night, he’d rather die a winner.”

 

“Fine, well it looks like we’re not going to get a chance to talk to him now, since he’s not replying. I’ve already packed all of our stuff since we didn’t have much to pack anyways. We can leave now, if you want. It’s 5pm now, if we leave now, we should be able to get to Beacon Hill by 11 tonight, and we’ll go straight to Stiles’ place. I’d like to give him a piece of my mind. No one, and I repeat, No one ignores Lydia Martin”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had passed the sign “Welcome to Beacon Hills” 45 minutes ago. They’d just arrived to the Stilinski household, and were parked outside. It was 10:00 at night. They’d gotten here earlier than expected. They hadn’t stopped on the way, so they got here an hour earlier. Jackson looked to the passenger seat to find Lydia sleeping, her lips in a perfect pout. He reached out an unbuckled her seat belt and softly shook her.  
“We’re here, Lydia, wake up”

 

“hmm….aah… huh?”

 

“We’re here. Let’s go and have that talk with Stilinski”

 

“hmm… what time is it?”

 

“10:05”

 

“Ok”

 

They both exited the car, each from their respective side and headed towards the front door. Lydia rang the bell. They knew only one person was home, because Jackson had heard only one person’s heart. The waited a few minutes and then they both heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. The door opened and they were faced with the Sheriff.

 

“Lydia Martin? Where the hell have you been? Your parents have been looking everywhere for you, and oh my god, is that the Whitemore boy, Jackson, was it? Where have you been? Because I know you weren’t dead? Oh never mind, we’ll deal with that later, but we need to come up with a good excuse to explain you to the towns-folks, because something tells me telling them about Kanimas and Werewolves is not an option. But never mind that, what are you doing here at this time of the night?”

 

“How do you even? Never mind… we were wondering if we could speak to Stiles. I’ve been calling him and emailing him and everything but I haven’t received a single reply; so could you let us know where he is, so we can go and talk to him, because we know he is not home. Actually we were hoping it was him, who was home and ….”

 

“Stiles is not here…”

 

“I already said that we are aware of that, so where is he, is he with McCall?”

 

“No, Ms. Martin, my son is not in Beacon Hills. He’s been gone for the past two weeks. He is staying with my wife’s family members, and he is not answering your calls because he has a new phone with a new number and for the emails, well, ever thought maybe he doesn’t want to talk you? Oh but no, right? Because you’re Lydia Martin, not used to being ignored, right? Well. Ms. Martin, Mr. Whitemore, there is a first time for everything. Look at it this way, now you know how he felt all those years when you were ignoring him. Stiles has your number, if he wanted to contact you, he would’ve. He left because he was sick of your crap, yours, McCall’s and Hale and his little pack, oh and let us not forget the crazy Argents. You know what’s funny? McCall probably doesn’t even know my son is missing, and he calls himself a friend.” He said bitterly, looking down at the steps in front of the front door, and then looked at the two teens and continued “What did you need anyways?”

 

“uhhh…. uhmm.. I just wanted to… I mean we just wanted to talk to him…”

 

“Really now? Just talk? You didn’t need anything? That’s a first! Because the only time, any of you come looking for my son is when you need his help. Well guess what? He’s not here and he doesn’t want to talk to you. Well then if that is all, I shall bid you good night. I have to be at the office early in the morning and I’d like to get some sleep. You may want to stay with Hale for now, Whitemore, I don’t think your parents are ready for this kind of a shock yet, at least not until we talk about it. Good night you two.” The Sheriff said, coldly and he shut the door in their face. 

 

“Wait!”

 

“Well, that went well…I guess we need a new plan”

 

“Oh really? Like I couldn’t tell? What are you, Sherlock?” Lydia snapped and glared at him. It was one of those looks, you know the kind that made you realize that if looks could kill, you’d be dead and it’s good that looks don’t kill, because you don’t want to be dead. 

 

They just stood there for the longest time, before he broke the silence.

 

“Well, I guess we’re going to have to go and see Derek Hale after all.” 

 

With that said, they turned around, got into Jackson’s car and headed towards the Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was chapter 4. The bomb was dropped for these two. Next chapter is going to involve the rest of the pack, and it will be within the same night and the chapter after with also be at the same time as these events are happening in Beacon Hills, except its day time in London. Originally I was going to have it revealed in chapter seven, because it’s lucky number seven. LOL! But I decided against it, because I’ve had a good built up until now. So what did you think? Jackson’s in for a big surprise from Stiles. 
> 
> Something you should know:  
> Erica and Boyd were taken by the Alpha pack the night of the Warehouse incident, but were rescued later that same night, by a group of hooded figures, so they’ll be in the next chapter.  
> I don’t know how long this story will be, I just know that I’ve only began writing it. I’ve had this idea for a very long time, but I never got around to writing it until I did. You know its great idea when no matter what; it’s always in your head. If that’s the case, you know that you have to write it out, because chances are that you’re on your way to writing a great story.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bomb is Dropped – Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson & Lydia call upon the rest of the Beacon Hills Pack to discuss their newly found findings regarding our Favorite human!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Teen Wolf nor Harry Potter To Me; they belong to the wonderful Queen JK Rowling and his greatness, Jeff Davis & MTV. I will not be making any profit from this financially. I will, however, profit from it by gaining new friends through these two wonderful fandom; I will also giggle, laugh and cry along with my readers. Alright, enough of that, please read and review. 
> 
> A/N: This is un-beta’d – All Mistakes are mine and mine alone!

Chapter 5: The Bomb is Dropped – Part II

When they reached the Hale house, they saw something they had not expected. Derek’s entire pack was in front the house; it looked like they were waiting for them or someone. The two teens stepped out of the Porsche and walked toward the Hale pack.

 

“What are you two doing here at this time of the night and where the hell have you been?”

 

“We need to talk, all of us” Jackson said, “You and your pack, McCall, and us”

 

Derek looked at the two teens standing in front of his pack. He could smell their sorrow, frustration and it was clear they were on the edge. He looked around at his pack and noticed that they had noticed it too. Jackson never showed emotion, and here he was like an open book.

 

“Isaac call Scott” the Beta nods his head and goes to call Scott.

~~~

“Now that we’re all here, will you tell us what’s going on?” Scott

 

“Did you know that Stiles gone?” Lydia blurted out.

 

“WHAT?” Scott yelled out loud, in a very surprised tone that made not only Lydia but even Jackson to want to beat some sense into him. The two had been away for two weeks, so they at least had an excuse, but Scott, he was right here in Beacon Hill and he didn’t even know his best friend was missing. What is wrong with him? 

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Erica asked “What do you mean, he is gone? Where has he gone?”

 

“Gone? As in missing? You think the Alpha pack took him” Isaac asked.

 

“What? Alpha pack? What are you talking about? No, not missing, he is gone, as in he is not in Beacon Hills. He hasn’t been in Beacon Hills in two week. The sheriff said he left because of the werewolf and kanima drama. How does the Sheriff even know? “ Jackson explained.

 

The all continue talking at once, except Peter, who continues to sit on one of the stairs, with a sour expression on his face. It’s not until Derek lets out one of “I’m the Alpha” growls that everyone shuts up and turn to look at the young Alpha. 

 

The said young Alpha, glares at every single of the teens and one sassy adult, and then turns his attention of the two messengers. He looks at them for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out how to start and then looks at the strawberry haired teen and asks “What do you mean that Stiles is gone?”

 

“That he is gone, not in Beacon Hills. Now, I don’t know who these Alpha pack you’re talking about are, but the Sheriff said that Stiles is staying with family, on his mother’s side. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, but the Sheriff said, it was our fault that he was gone. And the look he gave us, when spoke of us, it was like we’re monsters and not because you’re Werewolf or that I was the Kanima, but…. like we’re monstrous people. I mean, it wasn’t even about my usual ways, like being a jerk and all, it was like he looking through all our masks and still seeing monsters. He was so angry with the Argents and even McCall. Dude, what did you do? He was so angry with you, McCall; like he blamed you the most. And all the stuff he said, I mean it’s not like he was wrong, but damn, I’ve never seen him so mad…..” Jackson stopped, looked at everyone and then looked down at the floor. It was quiet for a while, complete, dead silence. It was Lydia who broke the silence.

 

“To think that I played a part in him leaving; what if he never returns? I feel awful! What am I going to do, Jax? What if he never returns? You heard what the Sheriff said! He changed his freaking number, and he is not responding to any of my emails and when I asked the Sheriff, he told me, that Stiles probably doesn’t want to talk to me.”

 

“What? He changed his number, when?” Scott asked dumbly.

 

“Really McCall? That’s all you heard?”

 

“Well, yeah, I mean I could have just called him and sorted things out. He probably doesn’t want walk to your girlfriend but I’m his best friend, he’d talk to me!”

 

“Your best friend? What best friend? The one you’ve been ditching for Lahey here? I mean, come on? Allison wasn’t enough; you had to throw him away for Lahey too? Damn it, McCall, you two had been friends since we were two and suddenly it’s like he didn’t even exist! It was either Allison or Lahey, not Stiles. Of all of us here, you should be the most ashamed one! I mean, you didn’t even know he is gone, and he’s been gone for two weeks! Two freaking weeks! What were you doing in the past two weeks, shoving you head up Lahey’s ass, because I know Allison is not in town! Even as the Kanima, I still had time for Danny, because he’s my best friend. But you, you only use Stiles, when you need him, just like Derek, just like all of us. At least with us, we can say, we’re not his best friends; not that that’s good reason but you, what can you say?” 

 

Scott didn’t reply. He didn’t have a reply, neither did anyone else. Everyone was in their thoughts as disbanded, each one running to a different part of the forest that was part of the Hale property. The only two remaining in the burnt down house were the two Hales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here is Chapter 5. I wrote this a while ago, but I wasn’t happy with it, so I didn’t publish it. This doesn’t cover the reaction completely, so I’m going to be doing a few reaction mini-chapters throughout the story to cover their reactions. That’s how I convinced myself to publish the chapter. So please review and let me know what you think. I had a total different mentality of how I was going to approach this chapter, but confrontations have never been my strength, so please go easy on the criticism. Btw, this will probably be my last update of 2012. I’m hoping to have chapter 6 done by tonight before 2013, but my parents keep making do stuff, and I keep having to abandon my writing, so I don’t know what will happen.


	6. Erica & Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Teen Wolf nor Harry Potter To Me; they belong to the wonderful Queen JK Rowling and his greatness, Jeff Davis & MTV. I will not be making any profit from this financially. I will, however, profit from it by gaining new friends through these two wonderful fandom; I will also giggle, laugh and cry along with my readers. Alright, enough of that, please read and review.   
> A/N: This is un-beta’d – All Mistakes are mine and mine alone!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6 – What Have I Done?   
Erica held on to Boyd’s arm as they ran. Both of them truly confused about what they’d just heard. Stiles was the bravest person they knew. He wasn’t the type of person to run away. The boy practically chased danger and faced it head first. They’d been there and seen him take hit after hit, punch after punch, without breaking down. He had tried to help them, despite, all the trouble they had caused him. So what had happened to cause him to run?   
Erica didn’t know how to process the information. Stiles was the Batman to her Catwoman. He always looked at her differently, even before she had taken the bite. He has always given her a small smile, whenever his gaze landed on her, but Erica knew he wasn’t doing on purpose, that’s just how he was. He was a bubbly, loud, always-on-the-move, funny, and sometimes annoying type of person. But he wasn’t the type of annoying, you’d want to beat up, well, unless you were Derek Hale, and well, he was totally emotionally constipated, so he didn’t count. But Erica had hit him a few times herself, and she always felt bad about it later, but she couldn’t help but feel powerful when she was doing it. She’d been angry that he could see her crushing on him. he has always been so busy crushing on Lydia. It wasn’t until recently, that she has realized, that he wasn’t actually crushing on Lydia anymore; the little bastard was totally not crushing on her anymore, but he never did anything to stop people from assuming he was.   
She felt bad. She wanted to make it up to Stiles. She needed reassurance that everything would be alright eventually. She tightened her hold on Vernon’s arm and they both came to a stop.   
“Do you think he’ll come back?”  
“I don’t know, maybe. His dad is still here, so he’ll have to at least come and visit.”  
“Do you think he’ll forgive me?”  
“I…..shhh… do you hear that?”  
“What? What are?” she never got to finish her sentence, as she saw Boyd falling down, and she was enveloped in darkness a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short? I know. But more is coming soon.


	7. AN

Hello to All,  
This is not an update. I’m just writing to explain something. This story is neither completed nor is it abandoned. I’m just going through a really rough time. It’s been a tough year, actually it’s been bad for a while now, and I am working to get my life back on track. I’m not abandoning this though. I’m just writing to let you all know that and that I am planning to continue this story in a month, at around the 3rd week of April to be exact.   
Thank You for Your Support and Understanding  
Take Care  
AriesPrincessSlyffindor


	8. Chapter 7 - Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been maybe five or six weeks, maybe more, maybe less, since I’ve here; and if I wasn’t a wolf, I wouldn’t have able to tell if it was day or night. It’s not like it even matters. It’s dark, here, and day or not. It’s underground, that much I know, but the people holding me here, have been using some sort of an herb to block all my senses. The only reason I can tell day from night and night from day, is because of the time I’ve spent in South America.

Chapter 7 – Lucy

It’s been maybe five or six weeks, maybe more, maybe less, since I’ve here; and if I wasn’t a wolf, I wouldn’t have able to tell if it was day or night. It’s not like it even matters. It’s dark, here, and day or not. It’s underground, that much I know, but the people holding me here, have been using some sort of an herb to block all my senses. The only reason I can tell day from night and night from day, is because of the time I’ve spent in South America. 

I used to live with a coven, not like any other. Most people know a coven to be a group of witches, and while there were witches where I lived, we were much more. It was like family but not quite. There was me and two other werewolves, Jack and Jay. Then there was Martin, a werejaguer, Nina was an elemental; her power source was fire. It was hard at first, watching her show off with fireballs. I couldn’t stand the smell of smoke. It was like a constant reminder of what had happened, what I had lost; everything.

When the fire happened, Derek and Laura were at school, something I found out about later, from Cora. Apparently, Derek had a game that day, some big game for the Beacon Hills Basketball team. I don’t remember what team they were playing against. But I can hear the screams, my family’s screams, trapped inside our home, surrounded by mountain ash; I could hear their screams, begging for help, I could the fire burning them alive. I remember feeling everything as though I too was there. 

I wasn’t. The only two who escaped the fire, were Cora and Peter. Cora had managed to get out of the house, from one of the hidden passageways, we had made in cases of emergencies. Our mother, Talia Hale, a well-known Alpha among the Werewolf community believed we need to always be prepared. 

I remember watching the hunters drive away. I remember seeing that Bitch, Kate. I watched, helpless as she drove away, with a smirk. I remember trying to reach out and help my family, only to realize I couldn’t.

I don’t quite know what I am, other than a wolf. I have a gift, or a curse. I can see things, not like the future, but visions of what’s happening at the present. I always thought it to be a gift. I used to love traveling. I could never stick to one place, something that is usually unusual for a wolf raised by a pack, especially in a pack like the Hale Pack. But I was rebellious and I wanted to see the world, thinking I’ll have forever to be with my family. I was traveling when the fire happened. I was in Paris. I was sleep, and I dreamt it all. I’ve hated Paris ever since then. I never went back. I hate anything French. 

I only knew that Peter had survived. I didn’t care much about him. He was always wrong in the head. Always doing things that someone with a conscious wouldn’t do. I didn’t feel like seeing him. He was the reason I had left in the first place. I don’t even want to think about what happened. Especially since now I know that maybe Peter wasn’t so bad. The world is not black and white, something I believed to be back then. But after the fire, I knew he was right. You have to remove the enemy, before it gets the chance to take you down. My mother, the great Alpha Hale, believer of peace, harmony and communication was dead, all because she had believed that we could form a treaty with the Argents. Peter had warned her against the idea. But she didn’t listen. 

I had gotten into a fight with Peter about his ways after he had suggested behind mom’s back that we get rid of the Argents. Mom was furious with him, but there is a pack hierarchy, and after he was dealt with and ordered to stay away from the Argents, mother had told me, that he wouldn’t be leaving us. She wasn’t kicking him out. I didn’t understand her, so I packed up and left. I now know how stupid I had been. We should’ve done what Peter had suggested. “The world is grey, little wolf. Nothing is black or white, except maybe the Argents, they’re as transparent as water. They used to be heroes, now they’re just hunters. Now, they’re the monsters”. He was right. 

But there is not point, reminiscing that now. Everyone is dead. Even Peter. I don’t even know what had happened to Cora. 

We were headed towards Beacon Hills when rumors of a new Alpha Hale had reached our coven. Our coven. How I miss them. I wish we hadn’t left them. 

“We should try talking to her again?”

“Damn it, Hermione, we’ve already tried that. Three times. She tried to kill us, every time.”

“She’s cursed. She isn’t herself. Come on, just one more time?”

How could I have missed them approaching my cell? Oh, right, the herbs.

I looked up; realizing some sort of light had been turned on. It was soft; it didn’t bother my eyes, despite not having seen light for the past six week. I found two girls standing in front of me. They didn’t look much older than I; long dark brown, almost black wavy hair, button nose, and soft brown eyes, the other one had a sharp jaw, with short black bob. They didn’t look like your typical bad guys, but neither had Kate Argent. Looks are always so deceiving.

“Hi.” The one with the beautiful brown hair said. “Are you going to attack us, again?”

“What?”

“Look at her eyes, Hermione, they’re not grey anymore. I think she’s been released.”

I felt a strong wave of exhaustion hit me, as the girl pointed a stick at me, whispering “dormi”. I felt my eyes closing, as I was overtaken with darkness, except it felt safe and warm and ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y’all,  
> Sorry about the delay. I’ve been busy with life, personal problems, and everthing else. I did tell you that I have not abondned my stories and I haven’t. I’ve just been really busy. Anyway, here is a new chapter. This chapter is really important, because the character you meet in here will play a major part in the story. I’m actually surprised that I got to write this chapter. I have assignments due every day, this week and next week and my exams start the week after next week, so I don’t know why I was even able to write this. Life works in mysterious ways.   
> Please review and I’ll try to update as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 8 - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's POV

Chapter 8 – Hermione Krum

The war had ended a little over 1 year ago. A lot had changed in time. The number of bodies discovered under the rubbles increasing daily for almost two weeks, had made a lot of us realize that life was short, that if we wanted something or someone, we should go after it. 

I always knew what I wanted to do after Hogwarts, or at least I thought I did. I wanted to work in the ministry, and after a few years, campaign to become the Wizarding World’s first female and first muggle-born minister. But after the Battle of Hogwarts, a lot changed for me.

I had decided to go for a walk, when I came across his body. His pulse was weak. After first, I wasn’t sure if I was imagining things or not, because I’d watch him die, but there he was with a very weak pulse. 

I cast every healing spell I knew of and then I levitated him in the hair and hurried towards the Whomping Willow, casting a quick “Immobolus” to freeze the tree. I carried him up the stairs, laying him on the bed. I conjured my Patronus and sent for Neville and Luna. 

At first, they weren’t sure, why I was helping him, but I asked them to trust me and that I would explain everything as soon as he was stable. 

Neville had always been brilliant with Herbology, so he summoned his material, making all the required potions. Luna and I quickly made it for the school, breaking into Professor’s Snape inventory, shrinking everything and taking them back to the tree. 

We set up the place, after casting all sorts of cleaning spells. We cleaned and organized the place, and then we got to work. And while we worked, I told them about everything Harry had told us. It was then, that the three of us made our pact. We were going to save Professor Snape, no matter what.

~*~

It has been a little over one year since that fateful night, and so much has changed. Neville, Luna and I are all apprentices under Severus; for Potions and Defence Against Dark Arts. Neville is also doing a Herbology apprenticeship with Professor Sprout, while Luna and I decided to volunteer-work at the infirmary. 

It was about two months after the war that I ran into him again, Viktor Krum, and he asked me out. I accepted it, without hesitation. There was always something about him that I liked. He didn’t think lowly of my studious ways, in fact, he liked that I was a “know-it-all”. I always thought that had I not been confused about my feeling towards Ronald, I would’ve pursued my relationship with Viktor, so given a second chance, I took it. 

It’s been a little over nine months, and we are still going strong. I’ve never been happier. He travels a lot because of his career, but it works out well for us, because I have a lot to do myself. Viktor was the first person I told about Severus and he agreed to help, saying that he trusted me, “if you think he is a good man, then he is a good man” He had said to me. His trust in me, made me realize in that moment, that he was the one I wanted to spend my life with, and now I am going to. 

“Harry James Potter, I’m going to kill you! Did you know? Why didn’t you warn me” I yelled at my best friend, in mock anger. I was upset, a little, but not angry. “I looked like an idiot.”

“I promised Viktor. I’m a man of my words” the little devil had the audacity to smirk at me.

“Why you little shit! You made me aparate to an international Quidditch game, in my PJs, scared out of mind for his safety, and you dare mock me?!?” 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad. I actually think it was romantic.”

“Shut up, Pansy! You’re not helping!”

“Whatever, Granger, let me see the ring!”

“So bossy! If you want to see my ring, you need to ask nicely, Parkinson.”

Oh yeah, Viktor proposed to me last night, after his game, the first game of the season after the war. Harry had called in telling me there was an accident and I just dropped everything and apparated to the field, breaking a few laws and humiliating myself completely. After realizing I was tricked, I was so angry, but all my anger disappeared, replaced with confusion, when Viktor handed me the Snitch.

“Open it,” he whispered. I did, only to gasp, when I found the delicate diamond ring inside. When I looked up, he was on his knees, asking me to marry him. 

It was the most emotional moment of my life, I was angry for the trick, but I felt so alive and happy, and before I knew it, I was crying and squealing, in his arms, whispering a happy yes into his ears. 

 

"HERMIONE! SHE’S DONE IT AGAIN! HAVE YOU SEEN THE DAILY PROPHET? That woman has a death with,” my cousin, Stiles Stilinski, shouted as he came bursting into the room, “I mean really, why did you release her from that jar? Look here!”

 

I looked down. I was on the front page, in my PJs. “I’m going to kill that woman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> Here is another one. I have papers due Friday. I should be working on them, not doing this.  
> Please review. I enjoy reading them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so review please and let me know what you think so far. I know it is just a prologue and a filler-chapter, but I’d love to know what you think. 
> 
> Yes, this is going be a Sterek FF, but it will be a slow built one, as there is a lot that needs to be fixed about Stiles relationships with everyone in the pack. For instance, they all need to get their shit together and appreciate Stiles. Don’t worry; they’re going to learn a lesson. 
> 
> In the next few chapters, I’m hoping to focus on the pack’s reaction to Stiles’ leaving. I’m also going to be focusing on Stiles’ stay with the Grangers and off course Hermione and the magical folks. 
> 
> I always so many ideas but my ADHD mind is always going in different directions, this story seemed good enough, so I decided to write it down and give it try. 
> 
> Stiles is going a magical person. His magic is going to be from the old religion, like Merlin. He will be able to do wandless magic; he is also going be the “red” for our grumpy sourwolf and his pack. 
> 
> Update: I'm undecided between Hermione/Severus or Hermione/Viktor as they're two of my favorite pairings, we'll see what I choose, as time goes by. If I do stick to Hermione/Viktor, then there will a friendship relationship with Hermione/Severus and vice versa, therefore I'm not deleting the pairings in the tags' section! 
> 
> Also, Here Is a Link To My Collection Of Outfits/Any Other Visuals For This Story, on My Polyvore Account:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_stilinski_teen_mage_road/collection?id=2079022
> 
> xoxo  
> AriesPrincessSlyffindor
> 
> P.S: Please Review & Give Feedback!


End file.
